Secret Heart
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Di balik sifat dingin Shikadai, tersimpan rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk Himawari.


**Secret Heart**

 **All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this story.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, DLL.**

 **Sumarry: Di balik sifat dingin Shikadai, tersimpan rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk Himawari.**

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya, latihan _cheers_ hari ini sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian semua sudah boleh pulang ke rumah dan hafalkan koreografinya di rumah!" seru seorang ketua klub _cheerleaders_ berambut pendek yang bernama Sarada Uchiha.

Semua anggota klub _cheerleaders_ langsung berjalan menjauhi lapangan untuk menuju ruang ganti dan bergegas untuk pulang, terkecuali Himawari yang justru termenung di kursi latihan sambil menatap teman-teman satu klub-nya yang sudah mulai berjalan pulang. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sarada pun datang dan menghampiri Himawari.

"Himawari, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sarada kepada adik kelasnya itu.

Himawari hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin istirahat dahulu, _senpai_."

Sarada menghela napas seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Himawari dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Kau sepertinya ada masalah, Himawari. Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Sarada hanya dibalas gelegan kepala oleh Himawari, gadis itu seakan enggan untuk membagikan permasalahannya kepada Sarada. Mendengar penolakan Himawari untuk menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya, Sarada langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk kepala Himawari lembut.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku tapi, kuharap kau tidak mengalami masalah serius. Aku pulang dulu, _jaa nee!_ " ujar Sarada sambil pergi meninggalkan Himawari.

Himawari hanya terdiam saat melihat punggung Sarada yang mulai berjalan menjauhi pandangannya, ditatapnya lapangan latihan pemandu sorak itu dengan mata yang berkaca. Himawari tidak tahu kenapa, ia benar-benar terus memikirkan masalah yang saat ini tengah ia hadapi. Ya, masalah percintaan.

Himawari menatap jari manisnya yang saat ini sudah bersematkan sebuah cincin. Semua orang tidak menyadari jika gadis manis itu sudah bertunangan 3 tahun yang lalu dengan seseorang yang namanya paling populer di sekolah. Tak ada yang menyangka bukan? Namun bukan alih-alih merasa beruntung, Himawari justru merasa sedih karena gadis itu masih merasa jika pria yang saat ini bertunangan dengan dirinya memperlakukannya seperti tidak mencintainya.

 _Dddrrrttt...Dddrrrttt...Dddrrrttt_

Suara getaran ponsel sontak membuyarkan lamunan Himawari, gadis itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghela napas saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah menghubunginya. Ia langsung men- _swipe_ layar ponselnya dan mengambil panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, Shikadai _-kun_."

' _Tch, aku bukan dibayar untuk menjadi supirmu! Jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggumu disini, mau pulang tidak?'_

Himawari menghela napas dengan perasaan sedih, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan ketus seperti itu oleh tunangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke tempat parkir," jawab Himawari sambil memutuskan sambungannya.

Usai memutuskan sambungan telepon, Himawari langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan lapangan. Sebelum memutuskan keluar dari lapangan, Himawari menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Shikadai- _kun_ ," ujar Himawari lirih.

...

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, di sana Himawari bisa melihat Shikadai yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil sport miliknya sambil menghisap rokok. Himawari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah tunangannya yang terlihat seperti _badboy_ itu. Himawari langsung berjalan mendekati Shikadai yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Shikadai ketus.

"A-aku tadi habis berganti baju," jawab Himawari dengan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Shikadai hanya terkekeh usai mendengar perkataan Himawari sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan-pelan ke langit. Pria itu menatap Himawari dengan dingin dan Himawari sendiri hanya bisa menunduk saat mendapat tatapan dingin nan tajam dari Shikadai.

"Kau bahkan masih memakai seragam _cheerleader_ mu."

Perkataan Shikadai membuat wajah Himawari memerah karena malu akibat ketahuan berbohong oleh Shikadai. Himawari pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kembali sambil berkata,

"Maaf, tadi aku habis melamun terlalu lama."

Shikadai hanya mendecih mendengar perkataan Himawari.

"Yasudah, sana masuk mobil!" perintah Shikadai dengan nada ketus.

Himawari hanya menghela napas saat mendengar ucapan Shikadai, gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan langsung memasuki mobil sport milik Shikadai.

...

Di dalam perjalanan, Shikadai maupun Himawari hanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga membuat suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, yang ada hanyalah suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar seperti getaran.

Himawari memandang lurus ke depan dan sesekali dirinya juga menatap tunangannya itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sejak awal pertunangan mereka sampai sekarang, Shikadai masih saja bersikap dingin kepadanya. Apakah Shikadai sejak awal tidak mencintainya? Mungkin saja itu terjadi, mengingat mereka berdua bertunangan karena perjodohan orang tua mereka.

'Kenapa aku masih saja mengharapkanmu, _Shikadai-kun_.'

Himawari tahu siapa itu Shikadai, mereka sudah satu sekolah sejak kecil. Seorang pria muda yang berusia lebih tua 2 tahun dengannya, seorang ketua klub basket yang sangat hebat, seorang ketua OSIS yang disegani satu sekolah, seorang kakak kelas tampan yang memiliki banyak penggemar perempuan di sekolah, seorang murid SMA yang terlahir di keluarga kaya raya, dan jangan lupakan jika tunangannya itu adalah seorang jenius yang sudah berkali-kali memenangkan olimpiade fisika baik tingkat nasional maupun internasional.

Mendapatkan seorang tunangan yang hampir mendekati sempurna, membuat banyak gadis di sekolahnya iri kepada Himawari dan tak sedikit teman-temannya yang mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang gadis beruntung. Himawari hanya tertawa saat teman-temannya menjulukinya beruntung. Beruntung? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu jika tunangannya selalu bersikap dingin kepada dirinya.

"Himawari, ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya kau menginap di Apartemenku saja ya, lagipula besok juga hari libur," ujar Shikadai sambil menatap Himawari yang terdiam.

Himawari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis itu memang kerap kali menginap di Apartemen milik Shikadai mengingat rumahnya yang sangat jauh dari sekolah dan kegiatan sekolahnya yang mengharuskan dirinya pulang malam.

Himawari menghela napas, apakah mungkin ini adalah saatnya dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Shikadai?

...

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Apartemen milik Shikadai, pria itu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Himawari yang telah tertidur di dalam mobilnya. Shikadai pun menghela napas dan ia langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Himawari ke dalam gendongannya.

'Kau memang polos, Hima,' batin Shikadai dengan senyuman saat melihat wajah Himawari yang terlihat polos saat tengah tertidur.

Shikadai langsung membaringkan Himawari ke dalam kamarnya dan menyelimutinya pelan, pria itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah cantik Himawari saat tertidur hingga tanpa sadar tangan Shikadai mengelus lembut pipi tunangannya.

"Andai kau tahu, kalau aku begitu sangat menyayangimu," ujar Shikadai seraya mengecup kening Himawari dengan penuh cinta.

...

Keesokan paginya, Himawari terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan terkejut. Gadis itu terlihat masih mengenakan pakaian _cheerleaders_ yang kemarin ia pakai saat latihan. Sadar dirinya belum berganti pakaian, Himawari langsung mengambil kaos kebesaran milik Shikadai dan berlari menuju toilet untuk berganti pakaian.

Usai berganti pakaian, di sana Himawari bisa melihat Shikadai yang tengah duduk santai di atas sofa sambil menghisap sebatang rokok miliknya. Himawari hanya menunduk dan ia pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk memakan sarapan yang telah disediakan Shikadai untuk dirinya.

Sambil makan, sesekali mata Himawari melirik ke arah Shikadai yang masih terduduk melamun di atas sofa dan menghisap rokok. Ingin sekali gadis itu memulai pembicaraan dengan tunangannya namun, lidahnya kelu seakan takut untuk berkomunikasi dengan Shikadai sehingga ia hanya bisa menatapnya intens. Sesaat kemudian, Shikadai langsung menatap Himawari dan sontak membuat gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Shikadai menghela napasnya pelan, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju Himawari seraya menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa sedari tadi memperhatikanku, hm?" tanya Shikadai dengan nada yang terdengar datar.

Himawari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merona. Shikadai langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Himawari sambil meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat di pangkuannya. Himawari langsung menatap Shikadai dan sontak pipinya pun merona.

Melihat tingkah Himawari yang malu-malu saat digenggam tangannya, Shikadai hanya tertawa kecil. Pria itu pun langsung meraih dagu Himawari dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap dirinya.

"Apakah kau meragukan cintaku, Hima?"

Pertanyaan Shikadai sontak membulatkan kedua mata biru safir Himawari, gadis itu sangatlah terkejut usai mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Shikadai?

"A-apa maksudmu, Shikadai- _kun_?" tanya Himawari yang bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Shikadai.

Shikadai menghela napas dan ia pun berdiri seraya menarik tangan Himawari dengan lembut.

"Ikut aku," perintah Shikadai datar sambil membawa Himawari menuju balkon Apartemen miliknya.

Sesampainya di balkon, Himawari hanya terdiam sambil menatap Shikadai dengan pandangan penuh kebingungan. Apa yang akan pria ini lakukan padanya? Himawari benar-benar tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya Himawari kembali terkejut saat Shikadai mengenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lirih.

'Aku tahu kau masih meragukan cintaku, Hima. Aku akan memperlihatkan semuanya padamu.'

"Shikadai- _kun_ ," ucap Himawari lirih.

"Pejamkan matamu," perintah Shikadai dingin.

Mendengar Shikadai yang memerintahnya dengan nada dingin, Himawari langsung memejamkan matanya takut-takut. Shikadai pun menghela napas dan melepaskan tautan tangannya dari tangan Himawari, pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka atasannya hingga bertelanjang dada. Shikadai menatap Himawari lembut sambil berkata,

"Bukalah matamu."

Himawari membuka matanya perlahan dan kedua bola matanya membeliak dengan penuh haru serta kekaguman. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat ada sebuah _tatoo_ yang melukiskan wajahnya tergambar jelas di punggung Shikadai. Tangan Himawari pun bergerak untuk mengelus tato tersebut, ia tidak tahu jika selama ini Shikadai melukiskan wajahnya di punggungnya sendiri. Himawari hanya bisa meringis melihat keindahan tato dirinya yang tergambar sangat indah di punggung Shikadai.

"Sekarang, apakah kau masih meragukanku? Aku mencintaimu, Himawari. Apa ini semua masih belum cukup untukmu?" ujar Shikadai sambil menatap Himawari penuh sayang.

Himawari hanya bisa menangis saat ia mendengar ucapan Shikadai, sebegitukah dirinya meragukan cinta Shikadai yang begitu besar untuknya? Shikadai pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia langsung menangkup kedua pipi Himawari sambil mengelus pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Hiksss... Maafkan aku, Shikadai- _kun_. Aku mencintaimu," isak Himawari sambil memeluk Shikadai erat.

Shikadai pun membalas pelukan Himawari sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang dan berkata,

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Himawari melepaskan pelukan Shikadai dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan penuh cinta, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Shikadai. Himawari pun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Shikadai. Shikadai tersenyum dan ia juga membalas ciuman Himawari sambil memeluk pinggang gadisnya itu.

Di bawah sinar mentari pagi yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka, Shikadai terus berciuman hingga siang hampir menjelang dan suara desahan terdengar nyaring memenuhi Apartemen Shikadai. Sebuah cinta sejati telah bersemi pada pagi hari itu.

Kini Himawari telah mengerti satu hal. Di balik sikap dingin Shikadai kepadanya, tersimpan sebuah cinta yang sangat besar untuknya dan hanya untuknya.

 **-TAMAT-**

 **A/N: Maaf, kalau ceritanya jelek** **.**


End file.
